Eyeopener
by FreeFancy1
Summary: It takes Leah to nearly die for Embry to see his love for her. Mild language. Enjoy XD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but if I did, Embry would have imprinted on someone (ME!)**

Embry POV

I walked in, admiring my hands. _Beautiful work, old chap_, I thought to myself. I saw Seth eyeing my hands so I shoved them behind my back.

"What did you do?" He questioned.

"Nothing..." I said with a cheeky smile.

Jacob raised his head. Suddenly the idea dawned on him. "Dude, tell me you didn't."

"Oh but I did." I showed him my hands.

"What did you do?" Seth said a bit louder, and with more worry.

"You'll see. 3... 2... 1."

Right on cue! Out came Leah, with a very red head. And I do mean head. Everyone was laughing (except Leah, of course). Steam was coming out of her ears.

"Who did this?" She pointed to her new red mask.

"Too heavy on the blush I see." Jacob received a growl. That only made him laugh more. She was shaking now. She could explode hairy any minute now.

In the process of laughing, I accidently showed her my hands. One word came out her mouth.

"YOU!" She pointed at me

The laughing stopped instantly. I held up my hands, "What can I say? I was caught red-handed?"

I saw from the corner of my eye, Jake mouthing "RUN!" But me being an idiot waited for her to say it.

"Run asshole!" I sprinted out the door, laughing while doing so. I ripped off my clothes and phased.

I felt like a robber being chased by a cop. She'll get over it. It will take her while though since the dye doesn't wear off for weeks. I'm in deep shit now.

_When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna rip your eyes out and put them in your pants so you can see me kicking the living shit outta you._ That sounded painfully amusing.

I stopped for like a second (God knows why) and then I was hit and pinned to the ground by a red faced wolf.

She was drooling and snarling in my face and all I could do was laugh at her. Her fur was red too!

_I got you good, bitch! _ She growled more viciously.

She was about to take a bite out of me when a strange scent filled the air around us. Leah was off me straight away. There's only one thing that smelt like that: Vampire.

_Could it be a Cullen?_ It better not be; we would have to rip them up and that would cause a fucking war.

_No, they smell different... _That's not a good sign.

We ran towards the smell and stopped about a mile away from it.

_We need a plan._

_Here's one. _Oh boy_. ATTACK!!!_

_Leah! NO! _Shit, too late.

She charged towards the vampire and tried to rip off his head. The leech laughed sinisterly and bit her leg. I sprinted towards the leech and pinned him to the floor. After disassembling him (in the most painful way ever), I looked at her and freaked. She had phased and green shit was mixed in with her blood that seeping out the gash on her thigh.

"Help...me...Embry..." Her voice was a whisper. If I wasn't a wolf, I wouldn't be able to hear her.

She looked so weak and vulnerable. It was heart breaking. I phased and rushed to her side.

"I'm here, Lee. I'm going to call the pack. You'll be fine, I promise." I meant that. "I'll even let you take a bite out of me for putting dye on your face when you get better."

She gave me a weak smile. It hurt too much to watch but she's a fighter. I promise she will get better. I know she will.

She has to. Not just for her. But for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer:**

**Alice: I know what you're going to say! "I do not own twilight."**

**Me: Actually I was going to say "WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE?"**

**Alice: Really?**

**Me: Yes. You're a bad psychic. But, yeah I don't own twilight.**

Embry POV

It's been three days after the leech attack and Leah hasn't improved. She got worse. Now she lies there, still, in a coma state. Dr. Fang (aka Carlisle)has been over to see her many times. He says her condition won't improve until we get the venom out of her system. And getting it out of her system using surgery might kill her. I'm NOT risking losing her. She just can't leave me on my own to face the world without her by my side. Carlisle said she's still fighting but there's nothing more we can do.

I haven't slept since the attack. Even if I had tried I wouldn't be able to. The moment would just keep replaying in my head. I haven't left her bedside. There is a permanent butt print of where I have been sitting. Seth is here too. He was crying for hours and now he has no more tears to cry. He really loves his sister. If she was awake, she would be saying, 'Seth, what are you crying for? I'm fine.' The thought brought a small smile to my lips.

Unexpectedly, Emily walked in. "Seth, your mum is on the phone. She wants to talk to you."

Seth looked at Emily and then back at Leah. As he turned, he looked at me then at her again and smiled sadly. I could hear him slowly explaining Leah's state but it was blurred.

Now it's just me and Leah. Me and my sweet angel. And my sweet angel was hurting. The venom is slowly engulfing her and I can't do anything to stop it. I reached out and grabbed her hand tenderly.

Suddenly a miracle happened.

Leah's hand tightened around mine.

I don't think I was ever more scared and happy at the same time.

Suddenly her eyes fluttered open and she gasped for air.

"Leah?" My voice was full of concern and worry, "Leah? Are you okay?"

I practically panicked for her. Then she spoke.

"Yeah dumbass, I'm fine." She smiled at me. I can't believe she's okay. I thought I had lost her. Forever. I couldn't have lived like that. "I don't remember anything. What happened to me?"

"That's not important right now. What's important is that you're here and you're safe."Her eyes lit up, her angelic face was practically glowing. She was the face of natural beauty.

"What are you staring at?" Shit, I didn't realise I was staring at her. But how could I not stare? She's beautiful.

"Sorry, I didn't realise I was staring at you." My cheeks flushed a deep red. "Well I should tell the others you're fine. Get some rest."

I kissed her forehead and walked towards the door.

"Hey, get me a glass of water please."

"Sure." I smiled and walked out.

The whole pack was here. Sam was the first to notice me standing there.

Ugh, Sam. God, I still hate him for he did to Leah. How could he hurt that bad? And for Emily? But his excuse is 'Imprinting'. I hate that excuse. I hate imprinting. I hate not being able to have a normal relationship without worrying about promising your soul to some random chick.

"How is she?" His deep commanding voice interrupted my thoughts.

"She's awake." Sighs of relief were passed around the room. "She's just resting up."

"I better call Carlisle." He immediately picked up the phone.

I went to the kitchen to get the glass of water my princess asked me for. I hear footsteps behind me and I turn to see Seth, eyes watering. But he's smiling. I guess their tears of joy.

"Hey Embry?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?" I didn't do anything. In fact she got hurt for that same reason. I didn't do anything. I just stood there and let this happen. I should have protected her.

That's what I told him. "It's not your fault. She didn't listen to you. She would have dived in even if _I _told her not to go. She wants to prove a point that she's not as weak as she looks."

"Believe me, she doesn't look weak." We both laughed a little.

"But still, Em, thanks for just being there for her and for tearing that fucking leech limb from limb." My eyes widen. This was the first time I've heard little Seth swear. He's 16 now so I shouldn't be shocked that he swore but still.

I rushed back to Leah's side. Sam was there, holding her hand. It took everything in me to not growl at him.

"Here's the water you wanted."

"Thanks Em." She smiled and then turned her attention back to the asshole.

I turned on my heel and made for the door. "Oh hey Embry wait..."

"Yes?" Anything for you sweetheart.

"You owe me a bite out of your leg."

**A/N: Disclaimer: I am SOOOO sorry this took long to write and it isn't even that long but I had writer's block and school work and I was painting my house. I'm SOOOOO SORRY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is Chapter 3 in (wait for it!)... LEAH'S POV. Ta-da! Enjoy XD!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but if I did James would have finished the job and killed Bella.**

Leah's POV

"Please Doc. I'm fine now." I was pleading with Carlisle to let me leave, something I rarely do. A girl has needs. I mean, I know I hate being a werewolf but I still need to phase, to run.

"I'm sorry Leah, we can't take any risks. This is an extraordinary circumstance. I need to run some more tests to confirm that the venom is out of your system. Any vigorous movements could trigger another attack, resulting in fatality. You need to stay here. I'll be back in the morning." With that he glided out of the room.

Great. I'm stuck here for another three days. Well, fuck Carlisle and his stupid rules. I'm busting out of here! I flicked the cover off me and made a break for it, only to be blocked by a huge wall of muscle.

"Bed. Doctor's order." Embry had a shit eating grin on his face. Idiot. And he foiled my plans. I turned and got back into bed, but not before giving him my famous I-fucking-hate-you-so-much-right-now death glare.

Once I got comfy, I folded my arms and waited for an explanation.

I think I was being too subtle though because he just looked at me like I was crazy. "What?"

"Well..."

"Well what?" He sat on edge of the bed.

I sighed. "Why are you here?"

He shifted uncomfortably and looked at the floor. "To make sure you didn't try and escape like you just did." He looked at me accusingly.

"Damn, I knew I should have gone out the window."

We both laughed slightly. Then he smiled, "But also to come and see you."

"You're not blaming yourself for what happened to me, are you? Because that wasn't your fault." I sat upright. "I was being stupid and I shouldn't have just charged like that and-"

Suddenly I felt a pair of soft lips against mine in a passionate kiss, our tongues grazing ever so tenderly. He tasted like heaven. My eyes fluttered closed and I wrapped my arms around Embry's neck. Before I knew it I was kissing back. He pulled away gently, eyes still closed. When they opened, a flash of panic washed over him and he began hurrying out of the room.

"Uh...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...uh...I should leave..."

"Wait...Embry...don't-"

SLAM!

"-go"

Fuck! What did I do wrong? I thought he wanted to kiss me. Why did he leave?

Embry's POV

Man I'm such a pussy. I kiss her and then walk out the room. Typical me! But there's one thing I can celebrate. I actually kissed her...and she kissed me back! SHE MUST LIKE ME TOO! She kissed me back. Like, our tongues touched. And she kissed me back. Back! And she had her arms wrapped around my neck. And she kissed me. BACK! Did I mention that LEAH CLEARWATER kissed me, EMBRY CALL, back?

Great, my head's gone all fuzzy. I can't function properly. Fuck, what has she done to me?

"What has who done to you?"

Shit, did I say that out loud? "No one, Sam."

"Were you talking about Leah?"

"What's it to you anyway?" I balled my fists.

"Leah's very close to me. I need to protect her and help her in her time of need."

That made me mad. "When she needed you most you weren't there, were you Sam? You were off with the new love of life. You forgot all about Leah. You left her broken. And now just because she almost died you feel it's your duty to 'protect' her when you're the main cause of her pain."

He simply stared at me, like he was about to phase any minute. Let him. I was ready for him. Just then, Seth and Jake walked in from patrol.

"What's going on?" Poor Seth, he had no idea about me and his sister.

"Seth, stay out of this." Sam is such an ass!

"You can't tell him shit, Sam. It's his sister that you permanently damaged. He has the right to know her business, especially now."

"It has nothing to do with him..." His voice calm yet trembling with anger.

I was, however, not doing as well. "If I say it does, it does so-"

I heard a creaking noise from behind me and a soft angel spoke. "What's going on? I heard shouting"

I turned and said in the softest voice I could, "Nothing, go back to bed."

"Okay." The door gently closed.

I whipped back round to Sam, "That, right there, is the whole reason of my existence. It's MY job to protect."

He had a smug grin on his face, "So her hurting herself is your entire fault."

Scumbag says what? "My fault? How?"

His grin widened, "Easy...you weren't doing your job."

With that, he spun and exited the room, pushing past Seth and Jake.

My face fell and I flopped down on the couch. All the anger I had felt for Sam was now turned on me. He was right.

"It's all my fault." The harsh realisation felt like a ton of bricks being dropped upon me. I hadn't even noticed Jacob had sunk in next to me, his arms around my shoulder.

"No it's not, man. Forget Sam. He's an asshole anyway."

But for what I did to Leah, so am I.

**A/N: OMG, how good was that? Why don't you tell me by reviewing? Also sorry I can't write in more depth, it's so damn hard for me.**


End file.
